Valentine's Day Celebration
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie celebrate Valentine's Day. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Valentine's Day

"So what did you get Jackie for Valentine's Day?" Greg asked Nick as they sat in the locker room, getting ready to leave for the day.

"I didn't get her anything." Nick responded.

"Man, I'm not married and I don't have a girl friend but even I know that if you forgot Valentine's Day you'll probably be on the fast track to divorceland." Greg responded.

Nick laughed

"I'm just kidding, I didn't forget." He told his friend and coworker.

"That's good."

"Yes it is. Well see you later Greg." Nick said as he stood up and walked out of the locker room, forgetting to tell Greg what he actually had bought Jackie.

He went straight home, he had arranged for his in-laws to watch his kids for the day. The kids were even going to spend the night, that way if Jackie wanted they could go out and celebrate.

When Nick got home he changed his clothes and then made himself a sandwich for lunch and then took a nap.

He got up a while later and waited for Jackie to come home from work. She did right around 4:30 and immediately plopped down on the couch.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted." She answered.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"You try having a Valentine's Day party with 22 first grade students. All day I had to answer questions like _Mrs. Stokes when do we get to have our party? Mrs. Stokes when do I get to pass out my treats? Mrs. Stokes can I have a chocolate cookie instead of a vanilla one? Mrs. Stokes what does this valentine say? Mrs. Stokes why didn't you buy a piñata for our party?_ It's exhausting." She said.

Nick laughed.

"What does a piñata have to do with Valentine's Day?" He asked.

"I have no idea, I guess because they are filled with candy." Jackie answered.

"Well I'm sorry you had a bad day." He told her.

"Oh it wasn't a bad day, Valentine's Day is one of my favorite days of the school year, the kids have a blast, it just wears me out." She said as she got up off of the couch and went up into her bedroom.

She slipped into her pajamas.

She wasn't sure if Nick had planned anything to do later but right now she just wanted to be comfortable and so if Nick did have plans she'd change her outfit later.

When she walked back downstairs she didn't see Nick so she quickly set up his Valentine's gifts on the table. She had gotten him a card, a little box of chocolates, and a new flashlight because a few days prior he had been complaining that his spare one that he kept in his truck had quit working.

After she was done setting his gifts out on the table she went back into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Thank you Jackie, I needed a new flashlight." She heard Nick call out from the kitchen.

"You're welcome, happy valentine's day." She told him.

She got back to watching TV and therefore was not paying attention around her..

"Jackie." She heard Nick say so she turned to look at him.

"Ahh." She screamed because when she turned she didn't see Nick, instead staring back at her was a giant teddy bear.

Nick laughed and moved the teddy bear away from his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He told her.

"Thank you." She said as she took the bear.

The giant bear was holding a big box of chocolates.

"He's adorable, and he's holding chocolate, I love him." She said with a laugh.

Nick laughed.

"A box of chocolates is not all he's holding." He told her.

She examined the bear more closely and noticed that stuffed in between one of his arms was a white envelope.

She grabbed the envelope and then looked at Nick curiously before opening it.

Inside the envelope were two concert tickets to one of her favorite bands that was going to be performing in Vegas in a couple weeks.

"Thank you Nicky, I wanted to go to this concert." She told him as she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

"You're welcome, I thought you'd like that." He told her.

"I do. Very much." She said.

"Good. Listen, since you've had a long day and are already in your pajamas how about I go pick us up some Chinese food and rent us a movie, we'll just have a quiet Valentine's Day at home. Does that sound ok?"

"Sounds amazing." Jackie said, meaning every word.

"Ok, but we can go somewhere if you want." He told her.

"I like the quiet evening at home idea." She told him.

"Ok." He said as he got up off of the couch and went to find his truck keys.

"Unless you'd like to go somewhere?" Jackie said, not wanting to ruin his plans for a romantic night out if he'd made any.

"No, a quiet evening at home sounds good to me too." He told her with a smile as he walked out the front door.

A while later he came back home with Chinese food and a movie.

They ate their dinner and then Nick started the movie.

As they sat cuddled on the couch together watching the movie they both considered it a great Valentine's Day, which proves you don't have to go somewhere fancy to have a fun and romantic day.

The End!


End file.
